Standard ten-digit telephone numbers with an area code and exchange are referred to in the art as Plain Old Telephone Service (POTS) numbers. Telecommunications switches are loaded with logic to process POTS numbers. POTS number processing entails translating the POTS number into a connection for the call. Translating a ten-digit number is an intricate process that requires a series of table look-ups to match subsets of the digits. POTS number processing logic is typically complex and proprietary to the switch supplier. The owner of a telecommunications switch must often rely on the switch supplier to modify the POTS number processing logic. This reliance can be time-consuming and costly.
For special service calls, a Service Control Point (SCP) is used to assist the telecommunications switch. A prime example is an "800" type call. A typical telecommunications switch does not have the call processing logic to handle "800" type calls. As a result, the telecommunications switch queries the SCP with the "800" type number, and the SCP responds to the switch with a POTS number. The switch can then process the POTS number with its own POTS number processing logic.
Telecommunications switches use SCPs to support Line Number Portability (LNP). An originating telecommunications switch initially receives the call and queries the SCP if the call is placed to a POTS number with a portable area code and exchange. If the POTS number has been ported to a new terminating switch, then the SCP returns a ten-digit Location Routing Number (LRN) that identifies the new terminating switch. The originating switch and subsequent tandem switches must translate the ten-digit LRN into connections that establish a call path to the new terminating switch. The new terminating switch translates originally called POTS number into a connection to the called party.
In an LNP scenario, the SCP does not select connections for the switches. Unfortunately, the switches are still required to translate a ten digit LRN to identify connections for the call. Translating a ten-digit number is an intricate process that requires a series of table look-ups to match subsets of the digits. The logic required to translate a ten-digit LNR is similar in complexity to the logic required to translate a ten-digit POTS number.
Telecommunications switches do not use SCPs to process POTS numbers and select the switches and connections that can be used to extend a call. Telecommunications switches make these selections with their own POTS number processing logic. There is a need for a more efficient and cost-effective way to process POTS numbers.